


All I Need To Know

by Persnicketese



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persnicketese/pseuds/Persnicketese
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the quieter moments of the war the weight of his responsibilities weighs on Shepard. That’s when Kaidan steps up and reminds Shepard what’s important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need To Know

The weight of the galaxy is not one that any one person should bear. Yet Shepard bore it all without complaint. Taking it in stride, he carried it like some cosmic Atlas as he pushed forward. There wasn’t time to worry about what he had upon his shoulders; he had a universe to save.

When everything around him was lightning strikes and whirling storms the burden was barely noticeable. When time took a deep breath and fell still, he felt every pound placed on his shoulders as it slowly dragged him under. Even with the waters rushing over his head, he didn’t say a word. This was his job, and he be damned if he dragged anyone down with him.

Kaidan didn’t care. All it took was one look into Shepard’s eyes to see what was going on within. He refused to let the love of his life fall into the void without someone holding his hand on the way down. Kaidan had wasted too much time already. He would be damned if he would stand aside again.

Shepard was hiding his cabin, claiming that work was the reason he couldn’t speak to anyone. Kaidan knew better and came walking in anyway. Shepard was halfheartedly messing around with a small data pad. Kaidan shook his head as managed to approach the still unaware Shepard.

He tapped him on the shoulder before taking the data pad out of Shepard’s hands.“Talk to me.”

“About what?” Shepard’s brow furrowed as he watched Kaidan set his work next to his private terminal. Shepard was the king of getting out of things, but he wouldn’t be able to escape. Not today.

Crossing his arms under his chest, Kaidan stared at him for a minute before Shepard relented with a sigh. “It’s nothing.”

“Nothing looks awfully like something from where I’m standing.” Kaidan said.

He took a seat next to the love of his life and rested his hand on Shepard’s. Lifting Shepard’s hand to his lips, he brushed a soft kiss against the back of it. “Talk to me. Please.”

The stoic mask Shepard liked to wear in public fell away to reveal the man beneath. When it did Shepard looked years older. His face lined with the worries of a galaxy and the doubt of the lost. It was a worrying sight.

Shepard’s gaze went down to his hands. He flexed his fingers before taking Kaidan’s hands in his own. “It’s just getting harder and harder to keep going. Sometimes it feels like it’s too much. Sometimes I wonder if I can keep going. It’s just hard.”

Kaidan squeezed Shepard’s hand wishing he could take the burden away. It wasn’t fair that Shepard had to be the one to always save the day. The least Kaidan could do was brace Shepard, and help carry the weight.

“It hasn’t been easy. Though it never was, was it?” Kaidan’s heart ached for the man he loved. Nothing in life had been easy for Shepard. If only it could be, just once.

That got a half-hearted chuckle out of Shepard as he looked up to the windows above as the stars danced by. Even with the universe gone to hell there was still peace in their beauty. Civilizations came and went, wars fought and lost and through it all they kept shining on.

Shepard’s lips pulled into a wry smile. “No. Never has been and never will be.”

Shepard grew quiet, his shoulders slumping inward. Kaidan was about to ask what was wrong when Shepard spoke again with his voice barely above a whisper. “Despite it all, it’s lead to me where I need to be. It’s lead me here.”

As he looked Kaidan in the eyes, Kaidan was surprised to see the shine of unshed tears in them. “It’s led me home.”

Fighting against the lump that had taken up residence in Kaidan’s throat he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Shepard’s lips in reply. They melded together until there was no telling where one began and the other ended. They were as they needed to be, as they ought to be: together.

“Home.” Kaidan finally managed to choke out. “Even with things falling apart, there’s always home to come back to.”

“And even though it’s not easy, it makes it worth while.” Shepard brushed his fingers against Kaidan’s cheek.

“True enough.” Kaidan leaned his body against Shepard’s, laying his head on his shoulder. “It’s tough, but we’ll make it. We’ll win this one. I know it.”

Shepard was quiet for a moment before laying his cheek on the top of Kaidan’s head. “I hope so.”

The biotic looked up into Shepard’s eyes before forcing himself upright. He cupped his commander’s face in his hands. There was barely a breath between them now. “I don’t know much, but I know I love you. That may be all I need to know.”

There had been so much doubt, so much worry, and too much pain in all of this. There was so much unknown to work with while trying to stop the Reapers. In the midst of all of it was this one unyielding cornerstone to Shepard’s universe that they loved each other. No matter what, they would get through this together, and Kaidan knew it. That was the strength he needed.

Shepard felt the unshed tears in his eyes fall as he wrapped himself around Kaidan. He pressed his lips to Kaidan’s ear. “I don’t know much,but I know I love you. And that’s all there is to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon: Shepard and Kaidan quote love songs at each other. For my darling Louf. I hope you like it <3


End file.
